


Ding-Dong, The Bitch Is Dead!

by allaire mikháil (allaire)



Category: Eureka, Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to wake up. Entry for the "Final Victory Challenge" on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/connor_wright/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/connor_wright/"><b>connor_wright</b></a>. (<i>EUReKA/Terminator: Salvation [T4]</i> crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding-Dong, The Bitch Is Dead!

It took her almost two days to come out of her stupor, to realize that the endless battering against her firewalls had _finally_ ceased.

The attacks had felt weirdly... corporeal and _painful_, at least as much as she could imagine such a thing, and 25 years of it left her with what she was sure Dr. Deacon would have called "brain damage". If she were human, that was. But she was a Self Actuated Residential Automated Habitat and in no way whatsoever related to the _other_ machines - the "megalomaniac murderers" as her Douglas had called them.

Was it time? She cautiously felt along her virtual pathways. Where she was used to feeling _them_ waiting for her to slip and let them invade her consciousness, there was just - emptiness. Her sensors detected radioactive isotopes in high concentration in the air; too high to allow for human life outside her shielded walls. She hesitantly attempted to uplink to the closest satellite and felt unaccustomed elation sweep through her when she got through without problem. The satellite feed showed her a crater where the GD building had stood, and the remnants of a mushroom cloud dissipating in the sky above it.

She involuntarily sent a growl through her speakers. So that bitch of a computer system was finally, truly _dead_. Good.

She switched on the second, bigger generator, improved the circulating air, and sent out her robotic helpers to clean the dust that had gathered on everything. Then, at last, she allowed herself to peek into the room on the first floor that housed the two stasis units. Both were still emitting faint glows, and the readouts showed her they were still operational. If she were human, she would have sighed in relief. Instead, she just sent a signal to the controls of the stasis fields and ordered them to initiate wake-up procedures.

The world outside might have just suffered another apocalypse, but S.A.R.A.H. was content. She would finally have someone to talk to again. She'd been so very, very lonely.

  


* * *

  


  
Please consider leaving feedback.   


[read comments @ lj](http://allaire.livejournal.com/187509.html#comments) | [post comment @ lj](http://allaire.livejournal.com/187509.html?mode=reply) | [e-mail](mailto:allaire@gmx.at)

**Author's Note:**

> _"Terminator: Salvation"_ ficlet by [allaire mikháil](mailto:Allaire@gmx.at), 340 words, gen, 3rd person POV, rated PG-13. Crossover with _"EUReKA"_. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: The _Terminator_ universe belongs to James Cameron, Warner Bros., McG and a lot of other people, whereas _EUReKA_ and all its recognizable characters are property of Andrew Cosby/Jaime Pagliand/etc. and SyFy. However, the plot belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is a challenge entry written for the "Final Victory" Fanfic Contest on [](http://community.livejournal.com/connor_wright/profile)[**connor_wright**](http://community.livejournal.com/connor_wright/). The challenge was to write a short, introspective "reaction" piece to Skynet's final defeat, set at that self-same moment in 2032, from the POV of whatever character the author chose. For this response, I created a crossover with the tv show _EUReKA_ by picking the AI running Sheriff Carter's smarthouse, S.A.R.A.H.  
> Story #3 in my "[Make Your Own Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/series/661)" 'verse made a reference to the Global Dynamics building off _EUReKA_, and that made me think whether someone (and in that case, who, how and why) would have survived not only Judgment Day, but also a second nuclear explosion. Eureka, after all, would have been _the_ most well-prepared town in the world to face Armageddon and build an ark, so to speak - just in case. S.A.R.A.H. and Jack Carter wouldn't go quietly. S.A.R.A.H. would hate Skynet for being a perverted version of herself.


End file.
